


Hey Y'all

by space_snob



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_snob/pseuds/space_snob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Bitty in his boyfriends flannel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Y'all

## “What are you talking about? This isn’t Jack’s flannel, why would I have Jack’s flannel, it’s not like he’s my boyfriend or something hahaha–”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canson Watercolor Paper (9x12 in)  
> Reeves Watercolor Paints
> 
> Cross-Posted on tumblr @ space-snob


End file.
